Universal Domination
by PTG Syphon
Summary: AU - The Master has foiled the Doctor's attempts to stop him. The Paradox machine lives on. The Master begins his assault on the universe. 'Martha Jones did not scream as she died, instead, she slumped forward. The light that burned within her extinguished immediately.'


The Master looked over to the pitiful child before him, quivering slightly from her chuckling.

"Right across the world, one word, just one thought at one moment." Martha Jones began, staring The Master directly in the eye before smirking, "But with fifteen satellites."

The master did his best to look shocked, to look scared. The truth was that couldn't be further from the truth. He had expected this, the archangel network. The biggest flaw in his plan had also been his biggest strength, after the Toclafane had decimated ten percent of the planet, he had no need for the system and had subsequently had it disabled entirely.

"What?" He questioned, false fear etched across his features.

"The Archangel Network" Jack realised, looking over at both Martha and The Doctor with awe.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together." Martha began to explain, smirking up at the Masters fearful form. "With all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time." She glanced over to the Gollum like creature in the cage. "And that word is Doctor." She stated simply, her grin growing wider as the countdown behind the Master ticked to zero. The entire room fell silent, nothing happened. The Master smirked upon his podium.

"Oh poor Martha Jones," The Master snarked. "Did you honestly think that I didn't see that little plan?"

Martha gazed back with fear, Jack struggled against his captors and The Doctor pushed himself up against the bars of his cage, trying to force his frail body between them.

"And now sweet child, it is time for you to depart." The master said, the roar of rockets in the distance as they began to soar into the universe, declaring war on the whole of creation. The Master rose his laser screwdriver, pointing it squarely at the woman's chest, a demonic smile flickering across his lips. Martha Jones did not scream as she died, instead, she slumped forward. The light that burned within her extinguished immediately.

The Jones family cried out in anguish, immediately being cleared from the room. Jack Harkness and the Doctor were both slumped against their restraints, eyes trained on their friend, her lifeless body lying against the cold hard ground.

"The first blood of war, Doctor." The Master mused. "How about that… I win." The Doctor did not respond, instead, turning his back on the sight entirely and drawing his knees up into his chest, sobbing soundlessly into his own dilapidated form. The Master rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Harkness, "I still don't know what I'm going to do with you, freak." He stated, bounding down the stairs, knocking The Doctors cage so that it spun round haphazardly and jumping over Martha's lifeless corpse, a jovial smile on his face. He crouched down before jack, grabbing his chin and tilting it upward so that he could look him in the eyes, "I suppose you should go back to your cage for now. But before that !" The master grinned, pushing the laser screwdriver to his temple and firing a blast into the side of his head. Jack fell limp instantly and the Master let off a little chuckle, before hearing a gun click behind him.

The Master turned around instantly, his Screwdriver pointed at arm's length. Lucy Saxon stood in her red ball gown, a gun held firmly in his hand.

"Oh Lucy, Lucy, Lucy." He smirked, taking a step toward her, the gun starting to shake in her hand, "I always knew it would be you who would try to kill me. But not now. Not when I have come so far." He said. Once again deploying the deadly laser from his screwdriver. It hit her square in the chest, right where her heart would be. The Master moved quickly, taking Lucy into his arms and pulling her to his chest before laying her down next to Martha. He then moved across to a port hole of the Valiant, watching his missiles soar off into space, followed swiftly by his Toclafane. The new Time Lord empire had begun.

_An: So, I realised that no one had tried this sort of story before, probably for pretty good reason considering I just had to kill off both Martha Jones and Lucy Saxon. I mean, I liked Martha as much as any other companion, but, for this story to work it HAD to be done. I really like the thought of the Master beating The Doctor in this episode and beginning his conquest of the universe. This story will inevitably follow that war. This, was just the prologue._


End file.
